1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a projector, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
When a projector is installed in a position shifted from an ideal position relative to a screen, an image projected on the screen is distorted. Further, when a surface on which the image is projected is not a flat surface, the projected image is also distorted. In view of the fact described above, there is a known a projector provided with a function of correcting distortion of a projected image. JP-A-2004-228619 discloses that a projector apparatus having an on-screen function corrects distortion of an image projected on a screen having a curved surface. Further, JP-A-2010-78534 discloses that distortion-free video images are displayed by detecting the shape of a curved surface on which video images are projected and displayed and non-uniformly rearranging the pixels of the displayed images in accordance with the detected shape of the curved surface (distortion reverse correction).
Some screens do not have fixed curvature because they are formed, for example, by combining a flat surface and a curved surface, and using a single correction method over the entire screen of this type results in inappropriate correction in some cases. The technologies described in JP-A-2004-228619 and JP-A-2010-78534 allow correction of distortion of an image projected on a screen having a curved surface, but when an image is projected on a screen that does not have fixed curvature, proper correction may not be achieved or a user is required to perform complicated operation even when proper correction is achieved in some cases.